Sonic's Sunshine
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: The Chaos Emeralds must be destroyed, but Sonic gets to (not willingly) go on one last adventure thanks to them...


**Sonic's Sunshine**   
  
**Description**-The Chaos Emeralds must be destroyed, but Sonic gets to (not willingly) go on one last adventure thanks to them...   
  
-------[ **Intro**: Shadow  
  
_It's been a year since the Chaos Emeralds along with Super Sonic transported them from the human world back to Mobius. Doctor Eggman was nowhere to be found. It was presumed after a lengthy search that he was either dead or didn't get transported to this world. With Eggman gone they could all sleep peacefully at night knowing their lives weren't in danger.   
  
Or could they?_   
  
---  
  
"Come back here you faker! "   
  
Sonic's cry echoed over the vast fields surrounding Emerald Town. Seconds later Shadow bolted across the field with Sonic chasing behind him. In the dark hedgehog's hands was the Green Chaos Emerald, the only emerald not at Angel Island's shrine.   
  
_Shadow knows that as long as he has that last emerald we wouldn't be able to destroy them all, but why?_ Sonic thought before jumping high into the air. Shadow used his air shoes to brake quickly and turn around just in time to see Sonic coming down on him from above.   
  
"Chaos Control! "   
  
Sonic's foot missed it's target and sent him off balance. Shadow appeared behind Sonic and used a fast kick to send him to the ground. Sonic was stunned. He tried to pull himself to his feet but Shadow put a foot on his back and forced him back down.   
  
"You fool... " Shadow slowly removed the foot and kicked Sonic hard. " You think destroying the Chaos Emeralds will bring us any closer to happiness than we were before?" He slowly made his way over to the fallen hedgehog. "We'll be defenseless when Eggman or GUN or whoever wants a piece of us now of days makes their move. There will always be someone out there ... even if we can't see them. "   
  
He stopped right beside Sonic, holding the Chaos Emerald's pointed end towards the hedgehog's body. " If you don't want to protect your friends, fine. I will relive you of your duty. " The tip of the Chaos Emerald started to glow yellow, causing Sonic's eyes to widen. Shadow's Chaos Spear was being charged through the Chaos Emerald!   
  
"Chaos-"   
  
Sonic grabbed his wrist before he could finish the spell, giving it a twist in the opposite direction so Shadow fell on his back while Sonic jumped to his feet. When he tried to grab the Chaos Emerald, Shadow grabbed onto his wrist. Now they where both holding each other by the wrist, glaring.   
  
"Give it up, faker. "   
  
"I won't lose to you... "   
  
Their eyes seemed to glow a bit as they took in the energy from the single emerald, causing their bodies to glow a bright white. Suddenly, as if they could outdo each other in their attempts, they would try and call the emerald's energy at the same time.   
  
"CHAOS CONTROL! "   
  
---   
  
Knuckles grumbled. Huddled near the edge of the large platform the Master Emerald, he was trying to do a delicate job with his oversized boxing gloves on. For a moment he juggled the idea of removing his gloves so he could work with his fingers, but he quickly threw the idea out. Instead he had to rely on his thumbs and claws to get those small precious stones into the necklace.   
  
"I hope she likes it... " He muttered before taking an emerald shard larger than the other stones off the pile to put on the end of the necklace. Just as he tried to fit the diamond into the heart shaped slot he was distracted.   
  
"AHHHHHHH! "   
  
Knuckles jumped, falling off the side of the platform in surprise. He whipped around and dug his claws into the side of the shrine before he hit the ground, gripping the chain of the necklace in his mouth with bared teeth. Growling to keep himself from yelling outright at whoever disturbed his work Knuckles would climb up the side to see Sonic and Shadow in the sky. He figured they must've just used Chaos Control to get here, but why?   
  
"What're you two losers doing!? " He looked away when they both crashed by the Master Emerald, then looked back to them. They looked pretty messed up, but they were both holding onto that Chaos Emerald. " Are you okay? " He said uncertain of what else to say.   
  
He didn't get a response, Sonic and Shadow just jumped up on their own while trying to tug the Chaos Emerald away from one another. Knuckles noticed the emerald and walked over it relived. " You found it, great. Now just hand it over and we'll... "   
  
"You'll have to pry it from my dead paws! " Shadow snarled as he grabbed the Emerald with both hands. Sonic followed his motion. " Stop copying me! "   
  
Knuckles felt the fur on his back stand on end. Looking back to the Master Emerald, he could see the six other Chaos Emeralds reacting to the energy the seventh was putting out thanks to Sonic and Shadow. The emeralds were glowing white and giving off smoke as if they were burning.   
  
That energy ... he felt it somewhere before...   
  
From the first time they warped! " Sonic! Shadow! Stop it! " He cried, but they weren't acknowledging he was there. He growled and brought his fist up, not knowing that he still held the necklace within. It crackled with energy, as if he was about to attack them.   
  
He didn't get the chance.   
  
Sound ceased to exist in the Holy Summit as the little Green Chaos Emerald was pushed to it's limit in the hedgehog's hands. Both had disappeared in white light in front of Knuckles' eyes moments before the light consumed him as well. Fear ran rampant in his mind at the thought of being transported again. Since they returned and came to understand what happened to them he had nightmares at night of being taken to worlds filled with monsters who surpassed his strength ten fold, or a place where the environment would make them suffer greatly before...   
  
---   
  
By noon that day Emerald Town was empty except for a few Flickeys that were lucky enough to be out of the range of the blast at it's peak. The birds filed into the town in large flocks to eat the food that was left unattended when the larger inhabitants of the town disappeared. They had no idea what happened to the mobians that usually fed and took care of them...   
  
Then again neither did the helpless victims.   
  
---------[ **Notes **  
  
Emerald Town is on Mobius in this story. They still have districts like Central City, Night Babylon, Holy Summit, ect-ect.   
  
I'm calling Shadow's link with the Chaos Emerald 'Chaos Magic', from Sonic Battle. He does 'spells' using Chaos Energy, so in a sense he's a Sorcerer. :3   
  
**Author's Note**-This is the first story arch to a Fan Comic I was thinking of writing of the same name. I'm releasing it as a fic first to see if there's anything people would want me to change, or want to correct me on. Originally it was going to be a sprite comic, the sprites I gathers didn't all look the same ... so it'll be drawn. I started out writing in script, but realized that the action lost it's meaning in script and started over. 


End file.
